Activated: A New Generation
by Twin - Tailed Callie xx
Summary: Penny is about to awaken two new friends to help her uncle in his quest to stop Dr. Claw. Watch as she shares their first moments together. 3... 2... 1... Activated. .:ONESHOT. I don't own Inspector Gadget/ Gadget and the Gadgetinis! C to owners!:.


Hi everyone! :D Twin - Tailed Callie xx is back with another story - well, oneshot really. Ya see, I've been watching A LOT of Inspector Gadget recently and I've got into another show: a spin-off show called '_Gadget and the Gadgetinis.'_ It's really cool to watch but it doesn't beat the orginal Gadget. Go nostalgia! 8D Going back to 'Gadgetinis', the titular chracters, Fidget and Digit, are really funny; a lot of the comedy scenes or cute scenes are supplied by them. And last night, a question popped into my mind: how did the Gadgetinis come to be and what were their first moments? /:| Well, if you want to know the answer as well, you can find out in this oneshot. Told in Penny's POV. If I get good reviews on this one, I may write more. Enjoy! :)

* * *

They were almost ready. I wondered how they'd work out. The pale, watery moonlight encased the room in a gentle glow. The two large, cuboid machines sat in the corner, humming and beeping. The noise seemed too loud for my ears.

I got out of my chair at the desk and walked over. My shoes softly scuffed the carpet as I crouched down. A small smile crept across my face. Wired up to one machine was a robot. He was a smart navy blue colour. His hat nearly set his grey face in complete shadow. His arms hung limply against his conical body and his feet stuck out straight in front of him. Against the other machine was a robot of the exact same shape but he was painted orange. Both looked sound asleep. But I knew they weren't.

After a quick thought, I carefully slid my arm under the navy-blue robot and flicked up a panel on his back with my finger. Lit buttons flashed bright colours as I dialled them. I then clicked the panel back and unhooked the robot from the machine. I gently leant him against the machine and waited. Soon, he began to whirr into life. His arms began to tremble and his eyes twitched. Soon, the rasping whirr died to a soft, monotone whirr and his eyes fluttered uneasily open.

I smiled kindly at him. He stared up at me, confused. He raised his arm awkwardly to rub his head.

"Ah... where am I?" he whispered softly. "And who are you?"

"You've just been activated. I'm Penny and you're at my place."

The blue robot dropped his wobbly arm to the floor, smiling a weak smile. His head juttered to the left, then the right as he looked around. He then looked round to me.

"P-Penny... Okay, if you're Penny, who am I?"

I put my hand on his metallic shoulder; it felt cold and stiff.

"You're Digit, one of the Gadgetinis."

Digit seemed blank as he let the information sink in. He lowered his gaze to the floor and began to try to stand, slowly bring his heavy feet under him. Knowing he wouldn't cope on his own, I swiftly swooped my arms out and grabbed him under the arms. Digit smiled nervously as he looked up.

"T-Thanks, Penny," he mumbled.

Smiling, I gingerly picked him up until his feet were a few centimetres of the fuzzy cream carpet and set him down steadily on the floor. Digit's arms instantly flew out to steady him, like he was a bottle opener being driven into a cork. He wobbled badly so I didn't let go.

"This is ... weird..."mused Digit uncertainly as he quavered precariously in my firm hold.

"You'll be fine," I insisted as I cautiously let go.

Digit wobbled uneasily as he stood, his feet a good distance from each other. His arms flailed slightly each time he wobbled and he stared at my carpet as if it would eat him with a chocolate milkshake and fries. Finally, he stood perfectly still and after staring at the floor for a while, looked up at me, glee written all over him. I winked and flashed him a thumbs up in congratulations.

Digit smiled triumphantly and stared at the floor again. Slowly and cautiously, he dragged his right foot across the floor and then his left. Before I knew it, he was taking his first steps, tottering worriedly towards me. All this in less than a quarter of an hour. Then, just as it seemed like he'd make it, Digit stumbled over his own feet and began to topple over wildly.

"Yikes!" He gasped as he fought to right himself.

I threw my arms out just as he fell forward, catching him. Little Digit clung onto me, scraping his feet along to bring them underneath him again. I drew the Gadgetini into my body, hugging him.

"Phew! That was close. You okay, Digit?" I asked warily as I helped him up.

"I guess," stammered Digit as he dusted himself down shakily. "I honestly thought I'd topple over then."

I smiled and left Digit to have another try at walking: I'd been so wrapped up in helping Digit, I'd forgotten about the orange robot still hooked up to the other machine. I crawled over to the machine, repeated the process of dialling and unhooking him from the machine. I then scooped him in my arms and carried him over to Digit, who was still wobbling about.

"Who's that?" asked Digit curiously as I settled onto the floor, cradling the other robot in my arms.

"The other Gadgetini. Your younger brother, essentially."

Digit stepped eagerly towards me and peeped over my shoulder. Soon, the orange robot began to tremble in my arms and slowly opened his eyes. He sighed and wearily rubbed his eyes with a trembling hand, then yawned loudly and placed his hands roughly on his front. We all stared at each other for a while.

"Why are you all... all st-staring at me?" asked the orange Gadgetini quietly, yawning in mid-sentence. Digit and I looked at each other and smiled. Digit walked slowly round until he was facing the robot then sat down, landing with a hard bump on the carpet. The orange robot watched his every move with caution.

Digit stared at the small robot lying in my arms. He carefully raised an arm and waved gently at him, a smile on his face. The orange robot, unsure of what to do, just smiled sheepishly and gave a small wave back.

"I'm Digit," smiled the blue Gadgetini, placing a hand to his chest.

The orange robot gazed admiringly up at Digit. He then looked at me, confusion in his eyes.

"Say hello, then," I encouraged gently. The small robot stared timidly at his orange paint for a moment, then back up at Digit.

"He-Hello, Digit..." he said after a pause, pronouncing Digit's name deliberately, as if trying to place the name where he would remember it.

Digit smiled compassionately at him then stared up at me. "What's his name?" he asked.

I stared apprehensively down at the orange robot, which was looking innocently about, taking in his surroundings. A bit silly really, I thought to myself, to come up with a name for Digit but not this guy.

I gently sat him up then placed him softly on the carpet. The robot started to rub the carpet with his fingers. After a while, he strung a piece of yarn out and held it between both fingers high in the air. He held it so high that he lost his balance and fell backwards onto his back with a thud. Digit scrambled over and I swung my body round.

"Are you okay?" we gasped simultaneously.

The robot giggled sheepishly."Yeah, I-I'm okay. I'm okay, Digit and... and..."

"Penny."

"Digit and Penny. I'm fine." And with that, the robot, smiling playfully, began to fiddle with the yarn, as if him falling over had never happened.

Digit crawled over to me and I helped him sit on my knee. He stared aimlessly around for a minute. "Penny?"

"Hm?"

"Why were we built?"

I glanced down at Digit before responding. "To help my uncle."

"Who is your uncle?"

"Lieutenant Gadget, an agent at W.O.M.P, an organisation built to stop Doctor Claw from taking over the world. He used to be an inspector but he's not very switched on most of the time," I explained.

Digit nodded carefully. "Okay, but why can't you help him? And who's Doctor Claw?"

"Doctor Claw is the world's most evil villain and head of M.A.D. If any opportunity to take over the world crops up, Doctor Claw is likely to try and take it. So my uncle Gadget has to stop him. And I can't help because school work is catching up with me. Seems I just don't have very much time on my hands anymore." I sighed.

Digit smirked determinedly. "We'll help your uncle Gadget, Penny. Right, bro?" he asked, looking at the orange Gadgetini, who was still lying on his back, laughing and playing with the yarn.

Digit frowned. "Hey, bro!" he yelled.

"GAAAAH!" cried the orange robot, jumping at least half a foot in the air before landing squarely on his feet then falling onto the floor again.

"Right?" asked Digit again.

"Right what?" asked the orange robot, puzzled.

Digit sighed. "You were fidgeting with the yarn all that time, weren't you?"

"Of course!" I gasped suddenly. That was the perfect name for him! "What Digit means is that you're both willing to help my uncle, right Fidget?" I asked tactfully, to avoid further confrontation.

"Uh... sure," smiled the robot. "And... Fidget?"

I smiled gently at him. "Mmm. Fidget. You like it?"

The newly-named Fidget stared aimlessly around for a minute, then turned and smiled. He struggled up then lumbered over and hugged me, a smile plastered over his face. Digit smiled too and turned to join the hug. I smiled broadly as a warm fire of joy and satisfaction burned softly in my heart. This had turned out much better than I had thought.

As Digit, Fidget and I continued to hug, I knew now that this decision would be one the best but time would prove that. My Gadgetinis would do their best to take my place and help Uncle Gadget defeat that Dr. Claw once and for all. They may have arguments and scuffles now and again but nothing too drastic. I let the comforting fire burn brighter in my heart as we shared our first of many poignant moments together.

* * *

Awwwwwwwwwww! Isn't that cute ? X3 Well, I like it. Any questions you have about this one, feel free to ask. Positive reviews please - no flaming or bashing. Constructive criticism is much appreciated. O_O Jesus, I sound like a photocopier. Or a Brittany Ferries tannoy system. But yeah, you guys know the drill. Also, if you don't like 'Gadget and the Gadgetinis', don't read. If you don't like Inspector Gadget then: a) that's your loss, don't read this and b) you're probably a Justin Bieber fanatic and would rather waste your life than tune into classic cartoons (XP) or you're a very rational person who just doesn't like Inspector Gadget. Fair enough. Well, see ya round, guys and gals! ^^


End file.
